Final Fantasy VII: Ancient Guards
by Venia Silente
Summary: Let's follow Cloud&Co. as they chase Ultima WEAPON and try to keep ShinRa at bay while discovering new powers who may lend their help in the defeat of JENOVA. Ch.3 is up: Nanaki and Vincent stay away to face their pasts while Cloud infiltrates Junon.
1. Chapter 1

**solovino88's "Ancient Guards": Chapter 1**

**PREMISE**:

This work follows Cloud Strife & Co. as they travel around the world avoiding the prosecution from Shinra Air Forces as well as try to stop the powerful Ultima WEAPON. In their way they discover two ancient powers who may lend some help to the heroes to stop the threat Sephiroth represents.

**DISCLAIMERS**:

Cloud, Nanaki/Red XIII, Vincent, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Caith Sith, Aerith and Yuffie, as well as all the characters from the game "Final Fantasy VII" are all © by Square Enix.

The world of "Final Fantasy VII" is © to Square Enix.

The following narration is © by _Solovino88_, the Author of this work. It is released under the CREATIVE COMMONS Share-Alike License. See for more details. In short: you're free to use this work as a basis for your fanfiction, as long as you keep this in the domain of Creative Commons and credit both me and S.E. for the narration and the characters, respectively.

* * *

**THE STORY**:

"MNN — MIDGAR NEWS NETWORK"

"..._On the most recent news_, - the voice of the Anchorman was heard from the TV in the cabin – _Shinra President, Mr. Rufus Shinra, addressed the people of Rocket Town concerning the devastation caused by last week's WEAPON attack_:

"There's no actual method to trace its movement, mostly because of its incredible flying speed. Therefore, before any other city is to be attacked, I've sent Special Forces Units to each of the world's major cities, in order to take control of all military forces worldwide. Martial Law will be imposed in Midgar, Junon, and Kalm. This is a coordinated attempt to prevent, resist and repel any further attack from those demons, or the ecoterrorists that summoned them."

* * *

A hand reached to the remote and turned the TV off.

- Don't worry, Marlene, they are all right. - said Aerith's mother, Elmyra.

- I know... I just miss dad and the flower lady. Why can't they even call home?

- Well we're not there anymore... this man has been nice to hide us here but it is still too dangerous to go to the streets.

Elmyra looked at the envelope with some Gil and papers over the table. Of course they were not hiding, they were kidnapped by a mysterious man, but as they had not been harmed and actually the man took care of them, hiding them from Shinra soldiers and providing food and shelter, she tried to at least trust back.

"Oh... these WEAPON are terrible creatures. Hope Aerith and Barret are all right... But... Cloud is with them. They'll be all safe... I know, they will be back... someday."

The older woman gave a goodnight kiss to the child and retrieved the papers inside the envelope. It was an activity report of the Kalm police, detailing some alleys and passages safe to use to reach the meat store. She picked some of the money and took off.

* * *

- Still can't reach them? - Tifa was getting exasperated.

- Come on, he's MY DAMN PILOT, we'll damn reach there before anything bad damn happens. - Cid was nervous too, but he implicitly trusted his apprentice to lead the airship to its destination safe and sound. - We'll be there soon.

- Cid, have you checked on the inventory? That WEAPON thingie is to be hard to beat, even more if we have to fight it airborne again.

- Nah... - Cid looked back at where Cloud was polishing the Buster Sword. A "Counterattack" Materia embedded in one of the slots. - We can get close and battle airborne for a while. Inventory is not the problem.

- I know... Flying around trying not to be a target is.

Cid took of to the engines section followed by Cloud and Vincent. They all ignored the young brat who was again feeling airsick, a pot on her side.

Cloud and Vincent lend Cid a hand to check on the engines, the Turbo Meter, and the outer shields. True, they knew nigh to nothing about machinery (Vincent had some Turks training, but that was about half a century ago), but with some instructions from Cid and a lot of patience, measurements and corrections were accomplished.

An alarm went off and a feminine voice sounded in the speaker.

Tifa: "Cid! Ultima WEAPON on sight! It's heading to Gongaga!"

- What!! We're so late already!

- Mmm... - Vincent stood emotionless, trying to devise a strategy. - It's obviously heading to places where great concentrations of Mako have been pulled off. I can't really understand its purpose..

- It does not matter. - Cloud intercepted: - We are just over him. Who's to come with me?

* * *

Most of the group gathered in the bridge. Only Nanaki, Yuffie and Tifa were absent. They chatted for some minutes trying to come up with a strategy. Their record against such formidable enemy was not very promising: after a first attack at Mideel, when Cloud and Tifa were stranded in the town hospital, Cid forced WEAPON to run away by having the _Highwind_ torpedo it. The creature received not a scratch. After that, they were forced to flee twice when they faced the creature airborne. Ultima had rammed and fired against them. Nanaki saved Barret from being erased from existence by a very powerful beam attack. Of all the team members, only Yuffie kept absent from the fights, as she felt really sick when flying, even worse when fighting airborne.

In their fourth encounter, Cloud managed to land a Meteorain technique and distract Ultima for some time, long enough for the party to summon _Leviathan_ and _Bahamut..._ but even they did not dealt a damage high enough. Ultima WEAPON turned away only when the _Shinra Air Forces_ was spotted in the horizon, one of their planes carrying a Huge Materia decoy. A later report indicated that the decoy carrier, as well as 12 Hornets and over 30 fighters were downed by the sheer power of the flying WEAPON. Caith Sith, the double agent serving for Shinra, later revealed to the team that, of the crew of the decoy plane, only Elena, a recently hired member of the Turks, survived the attack.

Their fifth encounter was a complete disaster. When they came to Rocket Town, Ultima WEAPON was already there, crushing the mountains right south or the city and causing massive landslides. Tifa and Cid tried a machine gun mounted on the airship, to no effect. Vincent and Nanaki managed to land on the creature's torso and blast it some, Vincent's gun actually doing some damage. But then Ultima shook them off and Cid had to dive with the airship to rescue them from a mile-and-a-half freefall. Ultima seized that moment to charge up its main beam attack, and when Cid look up, a giant, green energy ball was heading towards them. With no time to charge a counterattack or summon a creature, Cid was forced to steer the airship out of the beam's way and the party had to look with their own eyes how the beam crushed the city, exploding in fiery green balls in all directions. The southern side of the city was completely leveled, and official reports stated at least Gil12M in damages and over 300 lives lost.

Their sixth encounter was more a race than a battle. The _Shinra Air Forces_ tried to drive Ultima Weapon far from Junon and the Highwind steered right in their way. Ultima chased them all over the continental coastline and they only managed to get rid of the creature when Cloud and Nanaki combined their Limit Breaks to provide some distraction. That time they were quite lucky, as among the debris left after the battle the team found some valuable armor and Yuffie even found a "_Curse Ring_" inside a plaque, similar to dragon scale, seemingly left over by Ultima during its run off.

* * *

Now a new battle was coming. The group was well prepared. Vincent went outside, to call in Nanaki, who spent his time in the top of the airship, enjoying the wild breeze. Nanaki came in quite furious, and Vincent quite chatty... he had managed to devise a strategy and was discussing it with Nanaki, the other party member considered "old enough" to merit some serious discussion for Vincent. He, as the rest of the team, no longer called Nanaki by his "pet name" under Shinra; one of the parting gifts Aerith left for the team was a tremendous respect towards Nanaki's real name.

"Cloud, Barret, Nanaki: you are to lead the battle, as you are the only ones, besides me, who can deal damage from a safe distance. Let's lure the creature into attacking Nanaki, who has the best agility and endurance of you three. Nanaki, you must keep that thing busy enough to let the _Highwind_ take a safe spot close to the nearby hills. Then Cloud and Barret will support you to attack directly."

"It won't be a problem..." Nanaki responded. "Just make sure you keep aim at that things's chest, I'm going all out for its head, see how pesky can I be when I'm out for it."

"Unleash all of your power against the creature" Vincent continued, this time to Cloud and Barret. "Tifa, Cait Sith and I will then cast as much magic abilities as we can to drive the creature to land close to the Gongaga Reactor. If what I think is true, its greed for Mako will serve a purpose as we keep close to the reactor and to the ground. There Yuffie and Cid will summon _Neo Bahamut_ to complete the job."

"How long does it take to summon that?" Tifa asked.

"About three minutes," responded Yuffie, "but the problem is that with all of us busy, the airship and the town are defenseless until we complete the spell..."

"That's why the distraction is important." Vincent doubled. "If that monster survives even that attack, we may have to flee and leave the town to a sure destruction. But this is all we've got."

With these words, Cloud took his equipment. He substituted the Counterattack Materia with a Magic Counter and paired it with a high-leveled Contain Tifa had previously lend to him. Nanaki was to fight closer to the creature, equipped with his Father's pin and a Regen level Materia, for that he was to need them. Barret took up his best weapons and equipped a set of Counterattack Materia to make sure he would be able to attack the creature continuously during the mess.

* * *

As soon as they approached the town, Ultima WEAPON came to their encounter, letting out an otherworldly screech. A couple minutes later a tremendous battle was being fought in the skies. Nanaki had already managed to get close to Ultima and kept viciously slashing at the creature's head. Barret and Cloud slashed and fired from the upper deck, the airship performing the most complicated stunts to make sure they would keep right under the creature, thus the warriors landing their hits in the creature's lower chest. This way not only was Nanaki safe from friend damage, but also it allowed to always detect the moment when Ultima was trying to counter their attacks. Ultima WEAPON tried to overcome the invasion in its personal space by casting powerful beam attacks as well as the namesake spell, but Cloud quickly countered with Freeze and _Blade Beam_ to distract the enemy and prevent it from unleashing the most powerful magic attack.

Suddenly, Ultima WEAPON grew infuriated and took down to the ground. It was the perfect chance. Cid released a series of smoke veils around the reactor, and took the _Highwind_ to the closest hill while Vincent and Cait Sith joined the fray. Tifa supported Barret's attacks to make sure Ultima could not shove off Nanaki. Yuffie and Cid were almost ready with the spell when the creature detected them and started charging its super-powerful Beam Attack.

- Cloud...! Beam to your left! Stop it! - Nanaki cried to warn Cloud from the impending danger.

- I'm almost there!

Cloud jumped towards Ultima clearing a tremendous distance and stood right in front of the WEAPON. He decided to attempt a _Finishing Touch_ so that if the attack could not be prevented, it would be at least redirected away from the town. Barret charged his _Ungarbeam_, too, but before any of them could perform a move, Ultima raised its claws and lift off a giant cloud of debris. Cloud and Tifa entered the debris trying to target the enemy, and were met with a powerful slash that knocked both of them.

- Barret...! Left sixty degrees! - managed to shout Tifa.

- At it... Now take this! - Barret released a powerful beam from the cannon arm... and the beam just slightly missed Ultima's head, clearing the surrounding smoke too.

- Darn...

Ultima turned back to face Barret and raised its claws to get him, but a tremendous shock pushed the creature away. Tifa landed two or three more blows to the creature's chest and attempted a _Somersault_, until Cloud came out from the debris and charged his Climhazzard. Suddenly, as if understanding the triple attack was a distraction, Ultima WEAPON took of to the skies, quickly flying west. Nanaki landed close to Cloud, perceiving Ultima was to take off as quickly as possible. Barret got up and tried to aim at the creature, but it was already reaching the western forests, out of reach.

* * *

- Damn, it escaped us again. - Cid came through Barret's intercom. - We were almost ready with the summon.

- Yeah... it's Fort Condor all over again, huh?

- Tifa, Barret... Are you all OK there?

- What kind of question is THAT? - Tifa shouted at her intercom. A screech was heard and Barret managed to keep from taking the piece off his ear. - What did you think this was, sparring?

- Worry not, we're fine... - Barret took a look to the battlefield.

Cloud's hair was all messed up (more than normal), and his jacket and shoes were damaged beyond repair. Nanaki was sweating in the ground, tremendously tired, and Tifa's arm was bleeding, although not profusely. Barret's machine gun had long ago ran out of ammo.

- We're in perfect condition. That bastard feared for its life and fled...

_End of Chapter 1..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ancient Guards: Chapter 2**

by Solovino88

**DISCLAIMERS**:

You know all the '**disclaimer**' drill. And in case you don't, it's the same as in the previous chapter. Remember: I - Solovino - only own this narration.

* * *

A cup of tea fell to the ground, shattering pieces spreading around, the delicious infusion spilled in the carpet. A fist flying through the air and barely avoiding the white mechanical body. A man in a red cape opens his eyes to see Barret grabbing Caith Sith (essentially, the cat) against a wall.

- Talk you rat! You're not going all _Shinra_ on us again! - Barret's voice sounded angry and desperate.  
- I've told you everything I can!  
- Come on, Barret - interrupted Vincent - leave Sith be. I was Turks, remember?  
- Whatever!

Barret turned over to where Cloud was sitting.

- So what do we do?  
- Transportation of this kind requires not only a lot of secrecy - Cloud answered.  
- Right, if blonde says so... - interrupted Cid - but also a secure air passage, which with Ultima roaming around, the Shinra can not afford.  
- Damn it! Cid! Cloud! We're talking about a Materia THIS BIG! - Barret extends his arms to give his partners a metaphorical idea about the size, and importance, of the Huge Materia they are about to chase.

The situation was critical, as Cait Sith informed previously that morning.

"_I don't know, for one, who released the information. The thing is Scarlet's division has already pinpointed the locations of three... no, four Huge Materias. We were successful in intercepting two of these locations, and look how nice is that Phoenix Summon materia by the way... but things don't end here. The Huge Materia was being collected for some reason, and now that Shinra has lost its grip on half its intended targets, they are trying to do something new._"

- Targets? - Cloud inquired: - What do you mean by "targets"?  
- Does it matter? Heck, we just go to where the Materia is and take it, that's the mission, what is so complicated about that?

"_That's precisely the point. With the other two places, one doesn't just 'go' to where the materia 'is'. I don't know all the details, I said, but I do know that the Turks are involved in protecting these targets and that a special ordinance from Rufus has the special transport convoy unit landing on Junon tomorrow._"

- Transport unit... - asked Cid droping his cigarette. - Do they mean the Gelinka?  
- Gelinka? - Tifa stepped forward.  
- The giant airship we saw before leaving Junon, remember?  
- Nope... sorry, I was too busy scratching that slut's cheeks.

"_Which by the way was very fun to see... Anyway. What are the Shinra planning to do with this Materia escapes my understanding as of now. I thought they intended to process it in Junon, but... When I heard Vincent say Ultima WEAPON seems to be checking on these same locations, however, I got an idea, but it is quite wild and of course untested. I believe that if what Vincent said is true, we MUST get that Materia before the Shinra takes it to its final destination._"

Cid turned on a cigarette.

- Cait is right, we must get that Materia. And we must do it before Shinra shields itself over a couple cities, or we are in big trouble.  
- That's all then, who comes?

Barret was the first to raise hand, followed by Yuffie. But Tifa took Yuffie's arm down and raised her own. Cait Sith was not to be there, it was too dangerous to have _him_ close to the Turks. Vincent and Nanaki were outside the ship. So there was only Cid and Cloud left. And Cid was quick to tease up.

- Care to join for one, handsome?  
- A'ight... I'll go. Cid, you keep two eyes on Cait, I don't want more Turks surprises.  
- On it, "Commander"!

The group of three packaged some stuff, picked some Materia for their weapons, and took up to the cockpit. Cait followed, to brief them about the standard security procedures at Junon. Cid went outside to continue smoking.

* * *

Cid's train of thought however was cut almost one hour later, when he heard something like footsteps, but they were not normal footsteps. Only when they got closer could he identify the kind of animal they belonged to.

- What the...

He took to the outside of the ship to meet a man in mexican-style clothes and hat, mounting a beautiful, tall black Chocobo, and leading another black Chocobo by his side. The man was wearing a brown and orange poncho and a hat as black as the feathers of the taller Chocobo were. Upon seeing Cid, the man quickly waives his hat in what seemed to be a form of salutation.

- Good morning, _Señor_.  
- Goes who?  
- A Chocobo was requested for a gold class job. I'm here to bring it.  
- Wait... do I know you?  
- You should, with all respects... I'm the one who has seized the Gold Saucer Master Races five years in a row.  
- Sorry, man, but I give a damn about races - Cid lied, he had already lost over 12000 Gil _last_ summer. - State your bizness and do it quick, we are about to leave.  
- As I was saying... I bring a Chocobo for a... - the man checked on a list - _Señor_ Valentine?  
- That would be me.

Cid turned to see Vincent, right hand up, coming to meet the rider. He produced a bag of Gil from his pockets and handed it to the rider.

- That should cover it, it's a quite complicated two-days journey.  
- Worry not, mister. This cute one here - he turned to pet the smaller Chocobo - can take you wherever you want, or don't want, to go.  
- Fine then. Is he brave?  
- Of course. This little fellow works as a courier in Wutai during the monsoon.  
- Uh... how do I send it back to you?  
- Pat him in the head three times and say 'Home'. He knows what to do after that.

Vincent took the brides of the golden Chocobo and proceeded to feed it some greens, to keep it from getting stressed as Nanaki was close. The bird ate plenty and let out its classical bark, after which Vincent led the animal to the inner stables. The Chocobo may be bred and well educated, but it was obvious that Nanaki's swirling tail had made it slightly aware.

The other rider checked on the payment, made some annotations in a notebook, and patted his own Chocobo.

- Let's go, Teioh. How about racing the waves at the Pyramid's beaches?

The rider waved goodbye to the team and disappeared in the distance, proudly riding to sunset. That's so a _movies–á–cliché_, said Cid to himself. He walked to Vincent and was about to ask him where was he leaving to, but Vincent cut him short.

- Gold Saucer. Dusk two days from now. If I'm not there, I'm not anywhere _anymore_.

Said that, he rode the Chocobo and left the airship full speed.

Cid stood still wondering what that meant... when he heard another sound and turned around to see Nanaki leaving too barefooted, only with his father's comb, carrying only a yellow materia.

- Uh... you go somewhere too?  
- I have things to settle off... on my own.  
- Look, Red, the team can not split now. We need lots'a'powa.  
- With Shinra's intel on our side the guys will do all right. I'll PHS you once I'm back in Cosmo Canyon...  
- Cosmo...? Are you going back to see your grandpa?

Nanaki let out a hiss for an answer, and took of. Cid stood there perplexed, for a couple of minutes, until he remembered he was in charge of keeping two eyes over Cait Sith. And the intelligence briefing was long over.

* * *

"All right... We're taking off!"

The airship pilot, a LV.3 student of Cid, toot to the controls and soon the ship left the ground, heading northeast. In a couple hours Cloud and co. would be over the Mythril Mines, they would settle there and set up to infiltrate Junon.

Cid had a hard time explaining both Vincent and Nanaki gone away. Yuffie and Cloud didn't care (Cluld to some extent could understand why they were leaving). Barret and Tifa got quite exasperated, but after some convincing that this mission was more important, they agreed to look for them later. Tifa was tremendously worried for the others: Vincent went alone, he at least had transportation; Nanaki left on his own, with only oneMateria, and had to cross the sea to get to Gongaga, then the forests to get to Cosmo. But a look at Cloud's face relaxed her.

Shorthy after diner, Cait Sith approached Cloud.

"_Look... boy, I know you've been out in the land of rainbows and talking kittens for a while, but I need you to know something important._"

"_We're in search of the Huge Materia. That's what we need to save the Planet now. What I'm going to ask from you is quite unexpected. But if you really want to stop me... stop the Shinra... it is the only way._"

Cloud looked up to the robot. His gaze was slightly unfocused as if he was not hearing anything Cait said. The effects of his recent Mako poisoning still evident in his body.

"_Deep inside and beneath the Junon military base there is an underwater Reactor. It was hidden for long, one of Rufus' favourite projects. Now I heard it's becoming active again. Most importantly, this is: except for the Midgar reactors, this is the one mako reactor left. Without this, Midgar is alone. Without this, Shinra's power is again confined to this continent._"

This time, Cloud spoke:

- So, what do yo want me to do?

"_To stop it for good. No matter the cost._"

Cloud lowers his head, ponders for a while, and nods to the robot. Caith Sith retreats to the radio room to coordinate comm while Cloud checks on the Buster Sword again. Only a _Comet_ materia in one of the slots.

* * *

A beautiful morning at Junon...

A couple of soldiers are going down the main elevator in Junon, chatting about who will invite a pretty girl out. As soon as the elevator door opens, they are met by a boy with spikey blonde hair, dressed in old Shinra military clothing, carrying a broadsword. Looks like the one in the "**REWARD**" signs all over the town.

- Huh...? The intruder!  
- Let's take him! The one who gets him gets the girl out!  
- All'ight! Come on you, let's "shake hands"!

Cloud smiled to himself as he enters the elevator and the door closes. The sound of metal blades clashing and of item packs thrown away is isolated by the mountain rock and the huge steel door. As soon as the elevator light turns on, a bell inside rings and the lights turn off, the elevator door opening again.

Cloud appears inside. He looks to the ground to the beaten up soldiers, raises his head and waives his hand. From behind some bushes Tifa and Barret come in. They all get into the elevator and smile to each other as the door closes again.

The lights turns on and the elevator goes up...

"Operator? This is Barret. We're inside".

"Splendid", answers Cait. "Now let's the game begin, shall we?"

_End of Chapter 2_


	3. Chapter 3

**Ancient Guards: Chapter 3**

A Final Fantasy VII story by **Solovino88**

DISCLAIMER:

You know, the usual bit of text where I hereby admit I do not own the characters nor the world they live in, I only own the narration which is the one thing I own and therefore I own it. The characters are © by Square Enix or whatever they were called when the game was first released.

SUMMARY:

This focuses on the reasons that forced Vincent and Nanaki to part away. A "hurtomantic" retelling of the Vincent&Lucrecia scene. Nanaki ponders how to make his spirit be heard by the Planet. Reno welcomes the infiltrators at the Underwater Reactor. A preparation for the appearance of the outside forces coming to help.

This is quite a long chapter (it should near 4K words), I've subdivided into sections following the different character's views, to ease the reading, and I hope my readers will enjoy the insight on the characters.

* * *

Vincent's View: "Crystal Pain"

Staring at the mountains before him, he does not want to know. He _has_ to know, sure, it's been how long... fifty years, maybe? But — of all the places, it had to be here. It was just like the description Vincent read years ago about a natural sanctuary, filled with Mako, behind a waterfall.

Vincent dismounted the Chocobo and proceeded, cautiously, to the inside. The cave was not very dark, on the contrary it was awkwardly dimmed due to the enormous amount of Mako inside. And there were no monsters in sight. But, still... something about this place was not right.. Only after his eyes got used to the lighting, he realized what was wrong.

Human presence... _Recent_ human presence.

A cave ornamented with wooden furniture, a desk and some chairs, a plate and some plastic boxes in a norner, a picture of Nibelheim rudely laying against a crystal wall. Vincent came close to the picture and recognized the style -- dated about one century ago, and the same style as those from the Shinra Mansion.

It could not be... Who could...?

– Vincent? Is that... you?

Vincent became frozen just by hearing the feminine voice, he could clearly remember as if it was yesterday. He turned right, to a mako pillar nearby, to see her, his face showing all signs of human emotion even his travel partners were not aware of.

– **Lucrecia**... How?

She came to him, walking with difficulty. Her body was marked with scars, and her clothes were somewhat rudimentary, but beyond that, she seemed to be the same as so many years ago.

She raised one hand and lifted his hair off his face, to get a clear look at his. A tear rolled down her right eye, as her hand went down, to the metallic arm merged with his body, and to the gun hosted in his cape.

– Can't believe... it took so long.  
– This is not possible. How can it be... you?

Vincent attempted to stretch his arms, but Lucrecia turned away. She picked a wood chair from nearby and sat, heavily, as if she no longer wanted to carry on the weight of her own body. Her eyes revealing a tumoltous recent past... The same look Nanaki had when he realized he had allowed the Black Materia to get in Sephiroth's hands... The same look in Cloud's eyes when they found him lying in a hospital, a month ago...The same look as those walking-dead men and women Vincent found while traveliing with Cloud's party, those branded with Hojo's mark.

– It was **Hojo**... somehow.  
– No. It was me.

Vincent closed in, looking at Lucrecia. He could only curse the evil that had pierced through their lives.

– Jenova.

– Jenova's cells. I was infused too. When I tried to take the life of that baby... Hojo took me away. Ever since I knew that creature was a diabolical manifestation of Jenova... and it was my--  
– It was my fault - interrupted Vincent. He came closer to take Lucrecia's hand, but she refused.  
– No, Vincent. It was my fault for bringing such an evil to this world.  
– Evil...? What do you know?  
– I've _dreamt_. Every night, maybe. His evil deeds, hundreds laying dead before his sword. His maniacal laugh. And his "mother".  
– "Mother"... You share a connection with him because of Jenova. That's why you know.  
– A mother that wants me to watch forever... as a surogate to be charged for their spree...

Lucrecia smiled slightly. As if at this point even the fact that she was alive was nothing more than a futile joke of fate. Vincent took a look and, retelling her words, he came to understand the nature of those, that were, self inflicted wounds.

– For how long.. have you been--  
– Trying to die?  
– Because of my sins.  
– Twenty years, maybe. Every time I try, it's harder. As to be with no one, to be with no existence. But, Jenova won't let me.  
– Won't let you? I see... that's the "Reunion"...  
– She wants me to carry on. - Lucrecia shifted her weight and turned around, her sight barely reaching Vincent. – To see something horrible, and by virtue of pain I can keep alive... for so long. Because of my sin...  
– _My_ sin...  
– No. _My_ sin... my child, instead of our child: this abomination... whom I never got to have in my arms. How can I be his "mother"? Giving new life to Jenova... in exchange giving away our future... _that_ is my sin.

Vincent stood still. He wondered if it was a good idea to torment her again, after all she had suffered, because of his sins, again. That time, several years ago, he had failed to her, to himself, when Hojo put out a gun. After being so loyal to the Turks, no one cared to help him. Granted, Hojo had killed his partner too and the Company had left the town all for him... and then Lucrecia was forced into the most bizarre of abominations to fulfill Hojo's desire.

But if she was here, alive, and still suffering, what purpose would have to...?

– You can tell me.

Vincent turned back, and tried to walk away, but after a couple steps he stopped on his tracks. At least, he thought, he could ease her mind.

– About Sephiroth?  
– Yes. I've seen in my dreams. - Lucrecia turned back to Vincent, but her gaze was fixated on the ground. – My precious child gone mad... I can feel he's caused tremendous suffering... a monstrosity haunting me every night. Even when I read he was dead, five years ago... But, like me, he can live through the worst pain, doesn't he?

– Mm... through the worst, yes...

– Despite anything they can say, I can not be his mother. He is Jenova's product, Hojo's product... evil incarnate. How much does the world suffer because of him, Vincent?

– How evil has he come to be?

– Evil no more.

Lucrecia stood silent for a while, holding here breath while still staring at the ground. She shook her head, signaling that she would not believe.

– He's been done - Vincent said, letting his arm to sight. – Someone took care of him. A true hero...

– A fierce battle?  
– A demonic battle. He came here and forgo everything he had achieved.  
– Here? Then... was the fire...?  
– His fault, yes. As he learned the truth behind **Project S**, turned into a mindless killer, he set the town ablaze. One of his friends, a fellow SOLDIER arrived and they battled... Sephiroth was taking Jenova to become a threat to the Planet, and this SOLDIER had to became what he admired in him, to overthrow him...  
– Not true..  
– ... Because that was not enough... Sephiroth was too powerful... after this SOLDIER fell, a native young who cared for both of them tried to intervene...  
– Did they overpower him?  
– No... they could only set him off balance, he was slightly wounded and fell...  
– Fell... into the Lifestream... did he?  
– That's how it went, yes.  
– But... I won't... Vicent, I won't... - mumbled Lucrecia while trying to turn away. – I won't, I know he has to be alive!  
– Lucrecia... my dear Lucrecia, listen to me... - said Vincent in a soft voice, coming forward to intercept Lucrecia's gaze: – Sephiroth is dead.

Lucrecia kept silent for a moment, and finally raised her gaze to meet that of Vincent's. Their faces were a strange mixture of emotions that were not there and emotions that would be if they could, they both had already lost so much of their humanity... Lucrecia let go; after a while she stood up, walked to a hidden staircase carved in the Mako pillar. More gracefully now, as if a weight was lifted from her back.

– Thanks... Vincent... for lying to me, a lie of hope.

Vincent looked at her, the precious woman she once was, now consumed by pain and fear, at least she could, maybe, sleep better now. Until he could finish his revenge, his penance.

– Lucrecia, if I could have... stood against my sin...

She disappeared from sight, and, not wanting to cause any more pain, Vincent took parted of the cave, trying to find a place to light a fire and take some rest.

* * *

Nanaki's View: "Voices of Doubt"

As the pair of _TouchMe_ resumed their attack, the giant yellow bee-like creature in front of them flinched, emitting an eerie, deep cry, cut short by the jaws of the lion-like creature crushing its neck. The insect fell and the TouchMe jumped forward, together, trying to catch the red creature off guard, but they crushed heads on against what seemed like a grey, solid pyramidal brick wall.

The instant the first creature fell to the ground, a flame wave turned it into ashes. The second creature tried to cut back to the forest, but before it could even turn, it was cut by half and fell dead at the place.

"Wouldn't those creatures give me some rest!"

Nanaki shook of the dirt off his fur, and resumed his sprint. He had no time to lose, and, fortunately, he was already very close to home. The creatures that once had been so much of a trouble for him and the humans taking him home, were now a periodical nuisance he could take care of with a swift usage of the Enemy Skill Materia attached to his father's comb. The only memento he had from the times there were others from his kin he could trust... and love.

If it were left to him Nanaki would just run; however, his sprint was cut short every once in a while when he was attacked by some creatures. This time, only a couple of minutes after he entered the Canyon, he distinguished a silhouette in the ground, closing to him. Nanaki curled and rolled left in time o avoid a beak attack from the flying Griffin. The creature landed close to him and exposed his wings, attempting to smash him.

"Tsh... no time for this! Let's make this quick-- Lifeshaver!"

As Nanaki let out that tought, the air just above the griffin condensed in a dull shape that materialized into some sort of anvil that almost crushed the flying creature; yet it evaded, being too agile for that kind of attacks. Nanaki hopped in to land a slash on him, but a sound from his hind side alerted him and he jumped high in time to avoid the lancets throw at him by three turtle-like creatures.

"Sahaggins?? When did they-- aaahhhh!"

Nanaki felt a pressure inside his body, as his energy wanted to blast him right away. He clenched, vainly trying to focus as he saw the griffin's tail brushing his skin-- his magic power was being drained!

"Enough of it! Just let me a moment and--"

Nanaki stretched his entire body and released a powerful attack from the Enemy Skill Materia. The air around the enemies heated and started circulating quickly, creating an effect pretty much like that of a twister. The heated air ascended close to Nanaki and then it exploded in a tremendous, mushroom-like cloud that upon reaching the ground literally dusted the opponents to ashes.

When Nanaki opened his eyes again, he was in the middle of a perfect circle of blasted soil, some parts of it so tremendously affected by the explosion that they had changed into sparks of crystal. After smiling to himself and resting in place for some time, Nanaki simply buffed unceremoniously, and continued his journey.

By that evening, he had reached **Cosmo Canyon** and went right in, ignoring the humans who welcomed him and the old man who wanted to hug him. He set off to the library and waited patiently, in silence, until the old man arrived.

– Something bothers you, cub? - teased Buguenhagen.  
– I need to talk to someone...  
– Well, here I am, that's what--  
– No, grandpa... I mean _someone_ in specific, and the problem is, well... - here Nanaki turned away, letting his eyes wander the library: – I don't even know _who_ he is.

The old man approached Nanaki and looked straight ahead. Nanaki lowered his voice, proceeding to explain the strange dreams he had recently, ever since the giant shield in the North Crater arose. How everytime he focused his power in the Summon Materia, he felt a strong presence, somewhere very far, calling to the Materia, and the power of the Materia, in turn, calling to the Planet, a pledge Nanaki somehow could hear.

He had asked the others, his veiled concerns... Cid? "You're nuts, here, take a cigarette". Yuffie? Better not have asked: "Fufufu... planet calling to Nanaki! Ha ha ha!" Cloud? He just dismissed the entire matter. Barret and Tifa? "Sorry Nanaki we don't get that of Planet Talking shrugs"... Caith Sith, or whoever was controlling the creature, admitted to Nanaki to have envied his connection to the Planet. Only Vincent cared to _actually_ listen to his story, and his response was a perfectly foreseen "Mmm...".

– ... and it is very strange, grandpa, I know it is a voice, it mumbles something I can't decipher...  
– And it happens with all the Summon Materia?  
– Yes... with all of them resonating I just can't sort the things out.  
– But then, it's not a Materia that is calling?  
– At first I tought it was a voice from the Planet, actually, but it seems it comes from very far, I can't say exactly.

"Grandpa" turned his sight up to the observatory, in silence, and after a moment of meditation, he asked:

– And did you bring some Materia to examine it?

Nanaki opened his muzzle to respond then he stopped, ashamed. How could he _forget_? If the problem was with the Summon Materia, well, he should at least have brought any, right? -- He looked up to the old man, not trying to make an excuse.

– Forgot to do so. Cloud needed them. I need to find a way to talk directly to the Planet, but...  
– But?

– Cub, what's wrong?  
– I haven't spoken with the Planet in years! I was to, with Dinne, and then... now I am... I don't know... Meteor was my fault, Jenova used me and I fell for it, what if...  
– The "clones" thing Tifa talked about?

Both man and beast stood in silence. After a while, Buguenhagen turned away and picked some books from the desk to store them in the bookshelf.

– Stop thinking. Cheer up. Be all right.  
– Be all right, yeah...  
– Didn't Tifa berated you enough...? Anyways... for what she did, Jenova did not need a clone, it was just what she did to the Cetras...

Nanaki closed his eyes. Buguen finished cleaning and parted away, stopping by the observatory hatch before letting some words of counsel for his adopted grandson:

– By the way... when there's much noise, we have two choices: we either silence them, or scream louder.

Nanaki curled beneath a desk, and gave himself to free thinking for a while. Silencing the suffering voices of the Planet was no choice, and he was sure he could not pray for help that loud. He would not be able to make the Planet note him among the crowd of suffering creatures dead and alive... unless...

Unless!

Nanaki tried to stand, heavily hitting his head against the desk. He ran away, down the mountain and outside Cosmo, and then turned to the north, to a hidden canyon. When Buguenhagen came after the sound to see if there was any trouble, there was only a broken desk, his cub was already gone.

It took Nanaki half a day to reach the end of the canyon, an arid and bask piece of land where no plants would grow. A "dead zone" of sorts, an abandoned land neither his kin nor the Gi had dared to walk in ages. It took him the rest of the night to reach a selected point in the mountains, by the time when the Moon was already up, lighting the entire sky... that and Meteor's light, yeah...

"Let's see if I remember how to do this... it's been almost eight years now..."

Nanaki stood in his four legs, and with a movement of hims mane checked the Enemy Skill Materia in its place. There was a lot of knowledge inside, a lot of hope from different creatures, he summoned the energy to build up in his body, he was to need all the help he could muster... Firmly pushed against the rocky ground, he took a deep breath. Still holding he closed his eyes, praying that in such a desolated place a sole cry would be of notice to the Planet. And finally, raising his head as much as he could, he let out a furious, wild, defying roar that for a long time echoed back and forth in the mountains.

Time passed, and besides from the echo, there was no answer. Not even the packs of _Nibel Wolfs_ gathering to the west would dare to challenge his call to the Planet.

But, still, the day was about to come and the Planet gave him no answer.

Several minutes passed by, and Nanaki started circling around his position, watching in every direction, until a small detail called to his senses. Far to the south, there was a barely visible hill he did not remember being there. It was covered in strange trees he could not distinguish clearly because of the distance. But that place was not visible from Cosmo Canyon, and he did not remember he seeing it or anyone mentioning anything like that during his travels in the Highwind.

"Maybe that's the answer from the Planet. If I go there maybe I can--"

"_Wait... cleanse... of life..._"

– Uh...? Who's there!!

Nanaki was caught by the voice. He tried to call back, he was sure there was some kind of creature calling to him.

"_Chase... æons... yacht..._"

Nanaki started pointing with his ears in all directions, trying to shake off the idea that the voice seemed to come directly to his mind. As if some kind of consciousness was speaking to the very identity of himself rather than to the physical appearance of the leonine creature Nanaki was.

Nanaki was sure, his claim for help was heard. But this was not the voice of the Planet... he made contact that was clear, but... with who?

* * *

Reno's View: "The Blissful part of Business"

The two soldiers from the Transport Detachment approached the Man in Black and stood still, saluting him. After a while, one of them handed the Man a paper sheet.

– Man... it's so boring to have to wait like this, yo?

The two soldiers glared at each other, not daring to respond to Reno, he was in a not very good mood and he was a Turks after all. But with Elena making Tseng some company at Shinra HQ and Rude stationed at Rocket Town, Reno felt like he was being thrown as a waste. Unitary scheduling? Come on!

– And you two, are you hurry up with the submarine thing?  
– ...Yes, Sir. ETA for startup is eight minutes, Sir, then we pack and leave with the "Object", Sir!  
– Aye, aye... well put up some more effort on it, would ya? Like if you liked this job, got ya?

The soldiers glared at each other again, not sure whether they had been done right or wrong... of all those pesky agents of Turks the executives had in such high esteem, Reno was the weirdest to deal with. No one could never understand if he was happy or sad, if his words were an encouragement or a berating.

Trying to play it safe, the two soldiers just smiled slightly.

– That's the mood, ya. Now let's get this thing up, I want to leave, ya know? Boring here, ya know.

Reno handed the papers over to the soldiers, when a SOLDIER 2nd came to him hurriedly.

– Excuse me, sir... Uh... check points #4 and #6 not responding.  
– Not responding? - Reno shifted his head, turned to face the soldier, a strange look in his eyes. – As in, "we're on vacation" or as in "we're on trouble" not responding?  
– Don't know, Sir. Radio does not pick up.

Reno told to himself, maybe this day can get better. He was just about to dispatch the soldiers when the two of them assumed fight stance and drew their weapons.

– Worry not, yo. This was foreseen... now leave, would ya?

Reno turned back and faced the trio that came down the ladder, as several alarms started to beep. He looked upwards, the eight check point teams most surely had already been beaten. Reno smiled to himself. Tifa stared at Reno from the distance while Barret pointed to the crane carrying the Huge Materia, just passing by them and leaving Reno behind. The group came to a stop in front of him.

– Long time no see ya, boys - he started – Gotta something to do?  
– Actually - answered Barret – we wanted to... you know... "_collaborate_" on the transport of that Huge Materia.  
– Looks fine to me, I don't really want to bore myself to death with that, ya know?  
– Skip it, Reno.  
– No... I mean, really..- answered Reno, a smile in his face. Cloud stepped forwards and Reno responded alike, both men almost clashing their weapons. – Transportation business is not my favourite, ya know?

Tifa and Barret closed in, and Reno retreated slightly, assuming a fight stance. The four warriors prepared to fight, when...

"_Attention to all personnel..._ (some bell tingles)_ Attention to all personnel... Object is already stored in Command Submarine No. 1 and the crew is about to depart. Everyone must clear the docks at once. Repeat... clear docks at once..._ (bell tingles)"

– Damn...! The Huge Materia! - screamed Barret.  
– Don't worry we'll get it - interrupted Cloud, staring at Reno. – Now, Reno, you really wanna fight, don't you?  
– Got it pal... I just... fighting is what I do... it's what I love of my job.  
– Yeah I feel the same... however, I'm sorry Reno - continues Cloud, raising the Buster Sword –, the mission is what matters.  
– You're right again ya know, brat? I feel sorry to myself, too... but Turks' priority, is the Huge Materia!

Suddenly Reno hopped backwards gaining an incredible safety range, and produced a strange device from his left pocket.

– Let's see... I may enjoy this part of the job, too!

Before Cloud and company could reach to Reno, a huge metal monstrosity came from the rear side of the docks. Barret watched in disbelief, and charged his arm gun. Tifa and Cloud tried to run in chasing Reno, but he was already closing to the submarine and the robot thing called _Carry Armor_ cut the off.

– What the...!  
– Look out, Barret, the arm!  
– Ahhh--!  
– Cloud, cast Bolt!  
– Look out, Tifa, it's charging a la--!

Reno grabbed the submarine hatch and he took a last peek back. Cloud was trying to evade the machine's attacks as the others were trying to pinpoint a safe spot to attack. The machine was fast and well balanced, and it was built with anti-brute force resistance in mind, as Scarlet had recommended. Reno smiled to himself. This was not as pleasant as fighting... but who cares? Old pal Rude was right, it tastes better when you mix the work and the fun.

"_Next time maybe, pals, just in case you survive the other surprise too... will ya_?"

The Submarine carrying the Hug Materia submerged slowly, as on the docks there were Cloud and Tifa trying to force the Carry Armor to release his strong grab on Barret, as the alarms pitted of and the tones of red lighted the battlefield.

_End of Chapter 3_

* * *


End file.
